Learning to Accept Help and Love
by scrapmom
Summary: When Morgan gets hurt, Reid is determined to help him. Will he be able to convince Morgan to let him in, in more ways than one? This story is Slash...Morgan & Reid.
1. Chapter 1

A/N. This story is slash. Morgan/Reid. They have become my favorite subjects lately! If this is not your thing, please turn back now. This story will be a couple chapters long, I'm just not sure how many. Right now, I'm thinking 4-5 chapters. This first one his just a teaser. I promise, it will get better!

"Son of a..."

"Morgan. Careful. Here, move over a little. I'll get it."

Reid took the keys from Morgan and pushed the door open, allowing the older agent to enter his own apartment first. He watched as Morgan struggled with the crutches, trying to maneuver his way to the couch. He got as close as possible, then fell the rest of the way, with a relieved huff, the crutches clunking loudly as they hit the floor.

"Dammit, these crutches suck." He grumbled. "Did they change them, or what?"

"It's not the crutches. The structure of the crutches haven't changed, you just haven't used them in so long, it seems like they have gotten harder." he explained.

"You callin me old, Pretty Boy?"

"No, I'm simply stating that it has been 15 years, two months and twelve days since you were last on crutches, and it's not as easy to get around now that you are that much older."

"How do you...never mind. I don't want to know. So, yea, that's Reid speak for I'm old. Thanks, man." His tone clearly said the conversation was over.

Morgan watched as Reid bent to retrieve the crutches and place them on the floor, longways in front of the couch. He then slid the footstool over and grabbed a pillow from the couch and placed it on top. Morgan stilled as the younger man reached down and gently eased his ace wrapped ankle on the pillow covered foot stool. Reid disappeared into the kitchen and Morgan allowed himself to breath again.

Get it together, man, Morgan thought to himself. He's here as your friend, and because you couldn't drive. Nothing more. Not that he didn't want more. Morgan realized years ago that his awkward, geeky, adorable co-worker had stolen his heart. He also knew it was a one way street. And that was ok, because, truthfully, Morgan wasn't ready to admit he swung both ways. So, he was the best friend, co-worker, confidant, and occasional heckler, and he loved every minute of it.

He leaned his head back against the couch, trying to block out the pain, listening to the boy genius move around in his kitchen. It was oddly comforting, and after the day he'd had, and the fact that the pain medication was starting to take effect, he found himself dosing off.

Reid made his way onto the kitchen and began opening cabinet, collecting essentials. First, he found and filled a water bottle, then grabbed the pain medication, as well. Before grabbing a bag of ice from the freezer, he opened the laundry room door, only to be pounced on by Clooney. He had almost forgotten about the dog, he'd been so quiet. When he saw the doggy door, he realized Clooney must have been outside and not heard his owner come home. He quickly grabbed the dogs collar and led him back into the laundry room.

He knew Clooney missed his master, but the last thing Morgan needed was his dog jumping up on him and hurting his ankle even more. So, Reid leaned down and scratched the dog behind his ears and explained why he had to stay locked up. Clooney cocked his head, as if trying to understand, and sat back on his haunches, waiting for the man to feed him.

After feeding and petting the dog, he went back into the kitchen, washed his hands and grabbed an ice bag from the freezer. Picking up the water bottle and pain meds, he went back into the living room, and the site stopped him in his tracks. Morgan was sleeping, his head leaned back against the couch. What gave Reid pause was the look of contentment on his friends face. It was as if he had no worries. His face was relaxed, and there wasn't a hint of pain or stress that was always present.

Reid smiled and allowed himself a rare look at his best friend. His eyes travelled over the relaxed face, and down his neck, where his tight fitting shirt came to a V. Then, down further to the well toned abs, partly hidden under the shirt. A quick glance to Morgan's face, just to be sure he was safe, he continued his journey down to Morgan's hips and groin, the jeans not leaving much to the imagination. He blushed, thinking that he needed to help his co-worker get into sweats. He wouldn't be comfortable laying around in those jeans, not that Reid would mind. Stop that, he thought. You are here to help your best friend, not give into to your totally misplaced desire.

With that thought, he put the water bottle and pills down on the table beside the couch, gently placed the ice bag on Morgan's ankle, and quietly slipped out the door. He returned a few moments later with his go-bag and headed straight for the shower. He had spent a few movie nights at Morgan's, so he was fairly comfortable making himself at home.

He stood under the hot spray, allowing the water to wash away the previous case. It has been local, thank goodness, and was solved fairly quickly, but there were still ten victims, and that was never easy let go. A psycho was killing prostitutes because his mom had been one, and left him alone to take care of himself, starting when he was 5. The man clearly had problems, even back then, and the resentment just grew through the years.

Morgan and Reid had been chasing the man down an alley, when Morgan suddenly fell to the ground, screaming. His fall startled the unsub, who tripped then too, allowing Reid time to gain the advantage and cuff him. After securing the suspect, he turned to Morgan, who was sitting now, holding his leg, in obvious pain.

After a trip to the ER, and X-rays, it was determined that Morgan had severely sprained his ankle, and was given crutches, pain meds and sent home. Reid took it upon himself to make sure Morgan got home.

He had even cleared it with Hotch to take a couple days off, so he could take care of his best friend. Having been on crutches recently, Reid knew how hard it was to take care of even simple tasks by yourself. Of course, he had yet to tell Morgan he was staying to help. It's not that he was avoiding that conversation, but...ok, so he was avoiding that conversation. He knew Morgan would refuse, but he wasn't giving in, so he figured he would just do it, and deal with Morgan's anger later.

After the shower, he felt human again. He changed into sweats and an old t shirt and headed into Morgan's room to look for the same for his friend. Finding them, he went back into the living room to wake up Morgan. He knew there was a tv in the master bedroom, and the bathroom was closer, so he planned on waking Morgan up and helping him move into his room. Then, he could crash on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Morgan, hey, wake up." Reid was using a low voice, so as not to scare his co-worker. After getting no response, he tried a little louder, and leaned in a little closer, "Morgan, come on, you need to wake up."

"Hmmmmm," was all the response he got.

Reid considered leaving Morgan where he was, but knew he would have both a back and neck ache tomorrow. That, along with a sprained ankle, would not make Morgan's mood very pleasant. So, he leaned over his friend, still using a low tone, and gently shook the sleeping agent.

"Morgan. Derek. Come on, time to wake up."

The sleepy agents eyes fluttered open, and looked up at his friend through glassy eyes. He smiled when he realized who was leaning over him. "Hey, Pretty Boy, I was just dreaming about you," he said, his voice a little slurred.

A shocked look came over Reid's face, and he started to back away, but froze when he felt Morgan's hand stroking his cheek. "Uh, Morgan..."

Dark fingers caressed his soft, angular cheekbone, as he whispered. "Hmmm, you really are pretty...beautiful, even. And your skin is just as soft as I imagined it would be." When his thumb brushed across Reid's lips, he jumped back suddenly, as if shocked. His lips were on fire, and everything in him wanted to lean back down and kiss Morgan senseless. But, the logical part of his brain told him that the pain medicine had finally taken effect, and that is what was causing this un-Morgan like behavior.

Reid closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. His cheek and lips were still tingling from his friends touch, and he let himself imagine for a moment how incredible those soft touches would feel all over his body. Not helping, he thought! Instead of calming himself down, he succeeded in making himself so hard, he almost moaned.

His eyes flew open when he heard chuckling coming from the couch. He looked down to see Morgan licking his lips, but he was not looking at Reid's face. No, he was staring straight at his erection, clearly evident in his sleep pants.

"Did I do that?" Morgan asked, in a mock high pitched voice.

"Uh, no, I, uh..." He stammered, as he put his hands down to cover himself.

"If you come closer, I can take care of that for you."

"What? No, I," Reid took a step back and a very deep breath. "It seems as though the Percocet is working," he said, trying to ignore Morgan's previous statement, and his obvious arousal.

"Perco-what?" Morgan cocked his head.

"Percocet, it's a combination of acetaminophen and oxycodone. Oxycodone is an opioid or a narcotic." Morgan's confused look gave him pause. "It's the pain medicine the Dr gave you before we left the hospital."

"Ohhhhhh...yea, it's some good stuff, too! I'm not feeling any pain!" He said, grinning from ear to ear.

"I can tell," Reid answered, happy to have steered the topic of conversation to something more normal. "Now, I was going to help you get changed and move into the other room, but I should probably feed you first, so...pizza or Chinese?"

"Mmmmmm, pizza please!"

An hour later, Reid was cleaning up their plates and taking their empty soda glasses to the kitchen, while Morgan stared at the tv, a random program playing in the background. After finishing in the kitchen, Reid returned to the living room with another bag of ice. He placed it on Morgan's ankle again and sat back down on the chair he had recently vacated.

"Ok, we'll ice your ankle one more time, then I can help you get to bed. Oh," he said, glancing down at his watch, "it's probably a good time to take another pain pill,too."

Morgan's eyes were still slightly glazed, but he nodded, realizing he was starting to feel some pain in his ankle again. He took the pills that Reid had given him and washed them down with water.

"Reid, man, thanks for helping," he said, his voice still slurring a little, but more controlled than before.

"No problem, Morgan. You'd do the same for me. As a matter of fact, you have, on many occasions." Reid grinned, and blushed a little.

Morgan laughed, and Reid joined in. It was true, the kid was a trouble magnet. But Morgan didn't mind playing the role of protector. He would do anything for the young agent, and it warmed Morgan's heart to know Reid felt the same. If only he loved him back. Wait, what? Who said anything about love? Man, Morgan thought, these pain pills are messing with my head. Right, his mind shot back...sure it's the pain meds. You keep telling yourself that.

"Morgan, you ok?" Reid asked, with a worried expression on his face. Apparently, Morgan's conversation with himself had him so distracted, he didn't notice Reid had taken the ice off his ankle and was holding his crutches, trying to get his attention.

"Sorry, I was just, uh, thinking." Derek stuttered.

"Must have been some thought." He said, quietly. then, louder, "So, as I was saying, once you get into your room, I'll help you get comfortable, and make sure you have what you need, then we can both get some sleep."

Morgan took the crutches from Reid and headed toward the master bedroom. Once inside the room, he noticed a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt sitting on the bed. He paused and looked back at Reid to ask him a question, but swayed and lost his balance. Reid was there in a flash, steadying the larger agent, his arms holding Morgan's biceps.

Reid shook his head to bring himself back to the present. "Ok, I left some pajamas for you on the bed, so, I'll just leave and you can, uh, get them on. Yea." He turned around when he got to the door, and noticed that Morgan had yet to move. "I'll be right outside, so yell if you need any help." He closed the door quickly, before he changed his mind and went back in to help Morgan.

Help him, right. You just want to strip him down to nothing and have our wicked way with him. Not that you've done anything like that before, but you've read about it, and know exactly what you want to do to Morgan. You want him naked on the bed, so you can kiss and lick every inch of him. Great, now for the second time in an hour, you are excited and hard, in you best friends house. Just freakin perfect!

Reid was pacing the living room, trying to calm himself down, when he heard a bang, then "Son of a bitch!" Within seconds, Reid was knocking on the bedroom door.

"Morgan, are you alright?" Nothing. "Morgan. Do you need help?" Still nothing. "Derek, I'm coming in."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello All. Sorry to keep you all waiting. Usually, I wait to post a chapter until I have the next chapter finished, but I couldn't leave you all hanging any longer! I am trying to work on the next chapter, and am having a hard time (no pun intended)! I haven't written a total M part before and am a little nervous, so please be patient with me!

Chapter 3

It took everything in him not to laugh. Morgan was sprawled on the floor on his stomach, his jeans wrapped around his calves, and the crutches across the room. Reid did snicker a moment, until he realized he was staring at Derek Morgan's extremely delectable ass. Then his breathing picked up and he was hard again in an instant. He wanted nothing more than to cup that ass with his hands, and rain kisses up his bare back...ugh, get it together, he thought.

Morgan moaned, bringing Reid out of his daydreams. He got on his knees on the floor and helped Morgan turn over without hurting his ankle. He then slid the jeans off the rest of the way, leaving Morgan in just his incredibly sexy, black boxer briefs. Reid was on auto pilot now, trying to ignore the hot, sexy body on the floor next to him. He grabbed the sleep pants from where they had fallen, and gently slid them on over Morgan's hurt ankle, then the other one, finally pulling them up to Morgan's thighs. He paused then, allowing Morgan to finish what he had started.

He tried not to look, but couldn't help himself, just a quick glance. As Morgan was lifting his hips, trying to pull the pants up one hand at a time, Reid couldn't help but notice Morgan's obvious excitement. He flushed, and stole a quick look at the older mans face. He expected to see anger and embarrassment, but instead, he saw arousal.

Morgan's eyes were dilated, and there was a sheen of sweat on his forehead. He was looking at Reid like he was something to eat. Before Reid could react, Morgan's hand was behind his head, pulling him in for a bruising kiss. Morgan was demanding, biting and sucking Reid's lips, before finally gaining entrance into his warm, wet mouth. A part of Reid knew he should stop, but God, it felt so good. Once Derek's tongue invaded Spencer's mouth, all rational thought left the young geniuses mind, and he moaned.

This spurred Morgan on more, and he pulled Reid closer, causing them both to fall back, Reid landing on top of Morgan's hard body. Morgan took advantage of this position, bringing is other hand behind Reid's back, causing their hips to rub together. Both moaned then, trying to get as much friction as possible. Sweet Jesus, this was the best thing Spencer had ever felt in is entire life. He had his hands on either side of Morgan's head, continuing their tongue war, and allowing him to line up their erections as they both rubbed against each other as if their life's depended on it.

"Spencer," Morgan groaned, after their lips parted. He took this opportunity to kiss and lick the young geniuses neck, pausing occasionally to suck a particularly interesting spot. Suddenly, Morgan flipped them, needing more friction than he was getting. This action caused Reid to gasp, and Morgan took his open mouth as an invitation, sliding his tongue into the warm wet cavern again.

Reid liked this position, the feeling of Morgan's hot, hard body pressing him into the floor. He reached up and grabbed Morgan's ass, creating such an incredible feeling, he almost came right then and there. The two men moaned into each others mouths at the feeling.

Morgan pulled his mouth away once again and began a trail of kisses down Reid's neck. Stopping at his favorite spot, behind Spencer's ear, he sucked a little harder, marking him, as he moaned, "Want you."

Those two words stopped Spencer cold. He reluctantly moved his hands from Morgan's ass and brought them to his chest, and pushed. Morgan whined when Spencer removed his hand, causing the friction to lessen, but continued his oral assault on the man under him.

"Morgan, stop." The younger agent pushed against Morgan's chest with more force. This caused the older man to stop and look up. "I-I'm sorry, but we can't." He said, avoiding Morgan's eyes. The older man did not move, but looked at his friend with concern.

"What's wrong?" His voice was husky.

"We, we can't. You are, I mean, you have taken pain medication, a-and it makes you do things you wouldn't normally do." Reid stuttered, trying to get his point across. He realized it must have been the pain medication doing this. There is no way Derek Morgan would be interested in him. Not this way. And as much as he wanted to see where this went, he knew he would be waking up tomorrow with a broken heart, and he couldn't take advantage of his best friend like that, either.

As if reading his mind, Morgan replied,"Hey, Pretty Boy, look at me." Reluctantly, Spencer raised his eyes and looked into Morgan's. "I just took the pain pill 15 minutes ago, right?"

Reid nodded.

"Ok, then you know that it hasn't had time to take effect, right?" He could see the gears turning in the geniuses head.

"Pain medication taken orally, does not nave an effect on the person taking it for at least 30 minutes, and in some cases, it can take up to an hour for full results are felt." He said, as if reciting the information from a book.

Morgan put one hand on Reid's cheek, keeping him in place, his eyes never leaving the younger agents. "So, that means that I know exactly what I am doing, and I know that I want to keep doing it...tonight, tomorrow, and," he paused, kissing Spencer's lips gently, "And maybe even forever."

Reid's eyes widened, the meaning of Morgan's words sinking in. "Y-you, y-you." He stopped, not being able to form a complete sentence.

Morgan's hand began a gentle caress of Reid's face as he continued to spill his feelings. "Yes, I know what I am saying, and what I am saying is that I have feeling for you, Pretty Boy. I did not mean for this to happen. I tried really hard to suppress these feeling I have, but tonight, you've been so caring and wonderful, and I thought maybe you might feel the same way, so I took a chance. Please, tell me I was right." His voice practically begged.

Spencer moved his hands from Morgan's chest, and placed one of them over Morgan's on his cheek. "Are you serious?" Reid asked, almost whispering.

"Yes, I'm serious, genius. Look into my eyes. I know you can see that I mean what I say. Please, please tell me I'm not reading you wrong."

"Oh Morgan...Derek. No, you aren't reading me wrong. I'm surprised you haven't figure it out before now. I wasn't very subtle. I thought everyone knew. I always get so flustered around you, and whenever you touch me, I blush like a school girl."

"How long have you felt this way?"

"Since the first moment I met you. You intimidated the hell out of me. Why do you think I always spout statistics when you are around? It was either that, or kiss you senseless, right in the middle if the bull pen. What about you? How much time have we wasted, dancing and each other?"

"I felt something weird after the train incident, but I just brushed it off as being overprotective of a friend. It wasn't until Hankle that I knew for sure." He felt the young geniuses body shudder at the mention of Hankle, but he needed to continue. "Watching you die, on the floor of that dirty shack, I felt a part of me die too. And when he brought you back, I thanked a God that I hadn't believed in for a long time." He took a deep breath, and blinked away tears at the memory. " I knew then that I...god, why is this so hard?"

Spencer reached up and pulled Derek down for a gentle kiss. One to convey his understanding, and his feeling, as well. The kiss quickly turned from sweet to passionate, as Spencer claimed his best friends mouth, mapping his teeth and gums with his tongue. When he finally pulled away, breathing heavily, he replied, "I love you too, Derek."

Morgan took Reid's mouth in another bruising kiss, wanting the genius to know he felt the same way. He was the first to pull away this time, and as he placed a kiss to Spencer's neck, he whispered, "I love you so much, Pretty Boy."

The two men stayed on the floor, continuing their exploration of each other mouths and bodies, for what seemed like forever, but was only a few minutes. Finally, Spencer pulled back. "We should get up. The pain meds should be kicking in, and we need to get you comfortable before you pass out completely."

"Yea, you're right. Can you help me?" Morgan asked, reluctantly.

They detangled themselves from each other, and Reid helped Morgan up and got him the crutches. "Go ahead into the bathroom, but don't lock the door. I'll be right here if you need me."

Morgan smiled at that, and hobbled into the bathroom to take care of business. When he came out of the bathroom, it was clear the young genius had been busy. There were extra pillows propped up agains the headboard of the bed, pillows at the bottom, to keep his foot elevated, along with water, pills and the remote by the bedside.

Reid came in from the other room when he heard Morgan finish in the bathroom. "All finished?" He asked.

"Yep. You've been busy."

"Oh, it's not a big deal. I just remember what helped me stay comfortable when I was laid up, so I thought I would make sure you were comfortable too." He stood in the doorway, shifting his weight back and forth, a little nervous after what had just happened. "Ok, so lets get you into bed."

"Hmmm, sounds good, Pretty Boy." Morgan responded, with a chuckle.

"What, um, no, I meant you. You need to lay down, and um," Reid stuttered, Morgan's comments having the desired effect.

The older agent took pity and sat down, laying the crutches down on the floor, and got situated in the bed. Reid moved from his place by the door to help Morgan get his foot up on the pillows, and pulled the covers over the injured limb. He gently laid his hand on top of the covers. "Feel ok?"

Even through the covers and the wrap, Morgan felt his foot tingle, just from the slight touch from Reid. "Yea, it's great, thanks."

Reid smiled, and moved his hand in a soothing motion on Morgan's ankle. "Are you sure the fall didn't cause anymore damage?"

"I'm sure." He replied, then caught Reid's eye before continuing. "Even if it had, it was worth it."

A slight pink hue spread across the geniuses cheeks, but he didn't break eye contact when he replied. "I agree." They sat there, looking into each others eyes for a moment, when Reid noticed Morgan's blinks were getting longer and longer. "It looks like the pain medicine is taking effect now," he said, smiling.

"Mmm, I think you are right," Morgan replied, his words coming slower than before.

"Just get some sleep, and I'll be in the living room if you need me." He turned to leave, but his wrist was caught by Morgan.

"Where do you think you are going, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked.

"To the living room. That's where the couch is."

"Are you kidding me? You think after we finally confessed our feelings, I'm going to let you sleep on the couch?" He asked, his voice clearly puzzled.

"I-I, well, you need some rest, and..."

"Pretty Boy, get over here, now. I want to wake up next to you, and I'm fading fast." He lifted up the covers on the other side of the bed, in invitation. Reid smiled as he shuffled around to the other side of the bed and slid in under the covers. Morgan extended his arm, and pulled the young agent into his side. "Hmmmm, that's better," he slurred, when Reid snuggled into is side.

Reid leaned his head up, and looked up at Morgan, giving him a quick kiss. Morgan leaned into the kiss, and deepened it, pulling Reid closer. When they pulled apart, both men were breathless. "Wow, Spencer, if you only knew what you do to me..." He said, kissing the younger mans forehead, before drifting off into dream land.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I'm really nervous about this. I've never written a full on M story before, and this chapter is my first. I hope it's not too terrible. I think I'll go hide under the bed for a while...

Chapter 4

Morgan awoke the next morning with a slight throbbing in his ankle, but the warmth he felt over ruled any discomfort he was feeling. He looked down at the mess of brown hair on his chest and smiled. Last night was real. He hadn't been dreaming. Reid was actually here with him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in the young geniuses scent. It was intoxicating.

He brought one of his hands up and gently ran his fingers through the chestnut curls, letting them slide through his fingers. He wanted to enjoy this time before Spencer woke up, because he was worried about how he would react. Knowing his best friend, he would freak out, waking up in Morgan's arms. He assumed his big brain would come up with all reasons to question his actions last night.

Morgan knew the moment Reid woke up. He didn't move, or raise his head right away, but his breathing changed. Morgan lay as still as possible, not wanting to spook the younger man, the hand in his hair stilling. After a moment, he felt a shift, and was ready to hold tight, in case Reid started to bolt. But, then he realized it wasn't a shift, as much as a nuzzle. Pretty Boy just nuzzled into his chest. He slowly began running his fingers through the soft hair again, when he heard a distinct "hmmmmmm."

He relaxed then and moved his hand and from the boys hair to his back, caressing him with long, gently strokes. It was then, he felt it. Small, gentle kisses, starting on his chest, and continuing up toward his neck. Now it was his turn to moan. "Uh, Pretty Boy." His breath caught as he felt his soon to be lover suck, hard, on the spot between his neck and collar bone.

Within seconds, Morgan had Reid on his back and was attacking his mouth like a starving man. Reid's mouth opened right away, his tongue battling with Morgan's, as his hands slid around the older mans back. Even though he had never been in a situation like this, Spencer somehow knew exactly what to do. His body was on fire! He felt every inch of this body that was touching Derek's, and wanted the older man to consume him.

Within seconds, their shirts were on the floor, and the feeling of skin on skin was overwhelming. Spencer's mind was always full of thoughts, ideas and statistics, but the moment his bare skin came in contact with Morgan's, his brain ceased all thought. All he could do was feel. He felt Derek's muscled chest rub against his, his tongue, lips and teeth running up and down his neck, and most of all, he felt Morgan's arousal, hard and hot against his.

Spencer was a virgin, and other than Lila, he had no real experience with intimacy, but somehow, with Derek, it was like his body knew what to do. He pulled his soon to be lover back in for a heated kiss, then let his hands slide down underneath Morgan's sleep pants and briefs, pushing them off, needing to feel total skin to skin.

Feeling a sudden breeze on his ass, Derek pulled back and grinned. "Want something, Pretty Boy?" He asked, his voice low and sexy.

"You. Now. Please." Came the breathless reply.

Morgan groaned at the heated reply, and attacked the younger mans mouth once again, showing him with his tongue what he planned to do to him. He pulled back, resting their foreheads together and looked into the young geniuses eyes, then asked, "Have you ever..."

Reid bit his bottom lip and shifted his eyes away, answering Morgan without words.

"We don't have to go any further, babe." Morgan said softly.

Spencer's eyes darted back to Derek's and he answered quickly, "Please, Derek, I want to. I, I want you to be my first."

"And only," Derek added.

"Yes," Spencer chuckled, "First and last. God, Derek, I can't tell you how many times I've dreamed about this. I want you so bad." He lifted his hips up with that last declaration, showing the older man how serious he was.

"Oh, Pretty Boy, I have wanted you for so long. I can't wait to show you just how much I love you."

"Then get your pants off and show me, Derek."

With that, the older man had their pants off and was reaching into his nightstand for the lube, before catching his lovers lips in another heated kiss. He then began a trail of kisses, moving down his pale chest, pausing to suck on each nipple, before continuing downward. Spencer was a moaning mess, as Derek kissed, licked, and sucked his way down his body.

Suddenly, he felt a warmth on hardness, as Derek placed a kiss to the tip of his cock, before fully engulfing him in his mouth. Spencer gasped, and bucked is hips forward out of reflex. Derek reached a hand down to place on his stomach, keeping him from bucking again, while his other hand, already wet from the lube (when did that happen), began to slide back and forth over his pucker.

"Oh, Derek." His body still burned from the trail of kisses Derek rained down on him, and his cock was surrounded by the warm, wet mouth of one Derek Morgan. If that wasn't enough, he felt a burning, as one finger breached his hole, slowly sliding in and out. He could tell Derek was going slow, and it did hurt, but the pain was manageable, as long as Derek continued to suck his cock.

Suddenly, the pain increased and Spencer whimpered. Derek slowed down, but didn't stop, knowing the pain would decrease after a moment. He let go of his lovers cock with a pop, and looked up.

"You ok, Pretty Boy?"

"Yea," he said, his voice betraying him.

"Babe, I know it hurts," he said, while scissoring his fingers inside his lover.

"Yes, it does. But I'm ok. I know it will be better in a...OH! GOD!" Derek had located his geniuses prostate! "Fuck, that was good. Do that again."

Hearing Spencer swear made Derek even harder, if that was possible, and he quickly added a third finger to finish stretching is lover. He then coated his own hardness, and removed his fingers, making his pretty boy whine at the loss.

He lined himself up at the puckered hole, but before pushing in, he leaned down and placed a long, passionate kiss on Spencer's lips. Looking into his eyes, he slowly eased in. He could see his lovers face clench in pain, but continued until he was fully seated. He moaned then, feeling the heat surround his manhood. He wanted to move, but waited until he saw the pain on his lovers face lessen.

He pulled back slowly and slid back in, using small strokes, allowing Spencer to adjust to him. On the third stroke, he hit the geniuses prostrate again, causing him to scream again.

"Yes! Derek! Oh, God! Hmmmm, so good, Derek."

"Oh, Spence, you are so tight. You feel so good, baby."

Derek's strokes got harder and faster, and he was hitting his lovers sweet spot with every thrust, making him cry out with each movement. "Yes! Yes! Derek! Oh, fuck! Love. You. So. Much! So. Good."

He had never pictured Spencer as a screamer, but it made it so much more hot, hearing his pretty boy scream because of him. He knew he was close, but before he could warn his lover, he felt warm spurts of cum all over his stomach, and felt Spencer's hole tighten, milking his cock, pulling his orgasm out as he screamed, "Spencer!"

His vision narrowed, and he saw spots for a moment before collapsing on his lover. He quickly rolled off, but rolled Spencer with him, so he was on top. Feeling no resistance, he started to worry, until he felt warm kisses on his neck again. Lifting his lovers head, he claimed his lips in another kiss.

"Damn, Pretty Boy," he said, pulling back from the kiss. "That was amazing."

"I don't think amazing covers it. I'd go with incredible, wonderful, unbelievable, prodigious..."

"I get it genius." He cut him off, chuckling. "It was all of those things. YOU are all of those things. Seriously, Spence. I feel like the luckiest person in the world right now." He lifted his lovers chin up, so he was looking right into his eyes, before adding. "I love you so much, Pretty Boy. And, even though I didn't mean to get hurt, I'm glad I did, because it brought us together."

Spencer reached up and kissed his best friend-turned lover softly, running a finger down his cheek. "Oh Derek. I have loved you for so long," he paused, and took a shaky breath. "I never thought you could feel this way about me. All those girls..."

"That was me in denial. I did everything I could to get you off my mind. Why do you think I never stayed with one person for more than a night?" He paused, not expecting an answer, before continuing, "Because none of them were you."

"About that. Is this, I mean, are we serious?"

"Oh, Pretty Boy. I meant it when I said I wanted to be your first and last. You are mine now, and I'm never letting you go!"

"It goes both ways, then. There will be no more girls hanging on you in the clubs. You are mine too, and I don't share!"

"Hmmmmm, I like me some possessive Spencer!"

"Seriously, Derek. If this is real..."

"It is. I promise. I love you so much, and I will spend every day showing you."

"That sounds good. How about we start right now..." He said, sliding his body up over his new lovers, allowing him to feel his hardening cock.

"Anything for you, Pretty Boy. Anything for you!"


End file.
